Batgirl (Volume 3) Issue 1
Synopsis "Point of New Origin, Part One" Batgirl is seen stopping an illegal street race from continuing and in the process saving some kids lives. Her outing is nothing less than sloppy however, and as Batman and Robin look on they don't know much, but they do know that this Batgirl is not Cassandra Cain. Stephanie Brown is revealed to be the girl behind the cowl, and the next morning her mother wakes her up telling her how proud she is that she has given up being a vigilante. As Stephanie hides the Batgirl suit in her closet, her mother reveals that today is her first day at her college. Meanwhile Barbara Gordon is with Dr. Leslie Thompkins as they converse about Barbara never being seen. Wendy Harris appears to now be wheel-chair bound and Leslie tries to get Barbara to be a guide to her. Barbara reveals that she is still angry about being in a chair forever, but before the conversation can continue, Wendy falls out of her chair, prompting Dr. Thompkins to assist her. As Barbara heads home on the subway, a group of thugs try to attack her but she takes care of them quickly. Back at Gotham University, Stephanie Brown is in class but not paying much attention to her Philosophy teacher. As she draws Bat-Symbols on her notebook, she remembers a moment from three weeks ago involving her and the former Batgirl, Cassandra Cain. As they fight some thugs Cassandra tells Stephanie that her self-delusion is what makes them friends. After they finish all the thugs, Cassandra begins taking off the Batgirl costume, telling Stephanie the fight is hers now because she won't fight for the symbol anymore of the man who represented it and embodied it is dead. Barbara Gordon is having a meal with her father, Jim Gordon. He tries to set Barbara up with a new detective in town, but she flatly refuses. Jim calls her out, wondering if she's making herself not want to be happy. Before she has to answer she gets a call from Dick Grayson. Jim asks "anyone special" to which she replies it "depends on which one of us you ask." Stephanie continues to struggle with whether or not she should give up her costume, but like always she gives in to "one more night." As the new officer in town is in a hostage situation, Batgirl arrives to save the day. There is a problem of a rocket launcher going off, but besides that, it was a clean save. The new officer is revealed to be Detective Gage, who doesn't know which Bat saved him. As she leaves to go home he simply says he's new in town. At home Stephanie showers and recalls last night, how she shouldn't do it anymore and saying how it was one hell of a way to go out. But then she looks at her Batgirl costume and thinks she should sign up for a sewing class. As she heads downstairs she is shocked to see Barbara Gordon sitting at her table saying they need to talk. Appearances "Point of New Origin, Part One" Individuals *Batgirl *Robin *Batman *Crystal Brown *Oracle *James Gordon *Leslie Thompkins *Nick Gage *Wendy Kuttler Locations *Gotham City Batgirl Issue 001 Category:Batman: Reborn Issues Batgirl Issue 01